<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Las Penas Con Pan Son Menos by Voluptuous Panic by new fanfiction radio (Spinifex)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267524">[PODFIC] Las Penas Con Pan Son Menos by Voluptuous Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio'>new fanfiction radio (Spinifex)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bishop Ring, Elnor Be Eating, Fandom Potluck, Gen, Night markets, Noodles, Picaresque, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Space Stations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men on a mission: get in, get noodles, get out. Of course nothing goes to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elnor &amp; Cristóbal Rios, Jean-Luc Picard &amp; Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker &amp; Cristóbal Rios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Las Penas Con Pan Son Menos by Voluptuous Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/gifts">VoluptuousPanic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549633">Las Penas Con Pan Son Menos</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic">VoluptuousPanic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voluptuous Panic wrote an enthralling story about space stations and noodles and space family.<br/>
I loved it so much I asked for permission to read it out loud...so that I could listen to it whenever the hell I want.<br/>
I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed reading it!<br/>
This story is WONDERFUL.<br/>
Please follow the link to google docs - right click to download to your device, or it may just play on auto...you never know!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y_bzDS6bCiLrh351WiG2ShPV97jkkCJ1/view?usp=sharing">Las Penas Con Pan Son Menos [CLICK TO ACCESS AUDIO]</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Music track: Candela, by the Buena Vista Social Club</p><p>Recorded on Audacity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>